Sing!
by Chriskratt99
Summary: This came into my head while listening to some music on my phone. Chris and aviva are recruited to be great singers,but no matter what, the crew will always be together, no matter the circumstances...


A tall business man walked up to the Tortuga. He knocked, and Martin answered. "Hello." "Hi is this the Wildkratts crew?" "Yes, why?" "Do you have 2 good singers?" Koki and Martin pointed to Chris and Aviva, who where singing Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake...

(Chris singing) (Aviva playing Guitar and background):  
>Chris:Don't be so quick to walk away<br>Dance with me  
>I wanna rock your body<br>Please stay  
>Dance with me<br>You don't have to admit you wanna play  
>Dance with me<br>Just let me rock you  
>Till the break of day<br>Dance with me

Got time, but I don't mind  
>Just wanna rock you girl<br>I'll have whatever you have  
>Come on, just give it a whirl<br>See I've been watching you  
>I like the way you move<br>So go ahead, girl, just do  
>That ass shaking thing you do<p>

So you grab your girls  
>And you grab a couple more<br>And you all come meet me  
>In the middle of the floor<br>Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
>So you pass to the left and you sail to the right<p>

Don't be so quick to walk away  
>Dance with me<br>I wanna rock your body  
>Please stay<br>Dance with me  
>You don't have to admit you wanna play<br>Dance with me  
>Just let me rock you<br>Till the break of day  
>Dance with me<p>

I don't mean no harm  
>Just wanna rock you girl<br>Make a move, but be calm  
>Let's go, let's give it a whirl<br>See it appears to me  
>You like the way I move<br>I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
>Pull you close and share my groove<p>

So you grab your girls  
>And you grab a couple more<br>And you all come meet me  
>In the middle of the floor<br>Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
>So you pass to the left and you sail to the right<p>

Don't be so quick to walk away  
>Dance with me<br>I wanna rock your body  
>Please stay<br>Dance with me  
>You don't have to admit you wanna play<br>Dance with me  
>Just let me rock you<br>Till the break of day  
>Dance with me<p>

Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: No disrespect, I don't mean no harm<br>Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: I can't wait to have you in my arms<br>Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: Hurry up cause you're taking too long<br>Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: Better have you naked by the end of this song<p>

Chris: So what did you come for  
>Aviva: I came to dance with you<br>Chris: And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
>Aviva: I came to romance with you<br>Chris: You're searching for love forever more  
>Aviva: It's time to take a chance If love is here on the floor, girl<p>

Hey  
>Dance with me<br>Yea  
>Come on baby<p>

Don't be so quick to walk away  
>Aviva: (Don't walk away)<br>Aviva: (Come on and)  
>Dance with me<br>I wanna rock your body  
>Aviva: (Let me rock your body)<br>Please stay  
>Aviva: (Come on and)<br>Dance with me  
>You don't have to admit you wanna play<br>Aviva: (You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
>Dance with me<br>Just let me rock you  
>Aviva: (Do do do do)<br>Till the break of day  
>Aviva: (Come on and)<br>Dance with me

Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: No disrespect, I don't mean no harm<br>Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: But I can't wait to have you in my arms<br>Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: Hurry up cause you're taking too long<br>Aviva: Talk to me boy  
>Chris: Better have you naked by the end of this song<p>

Don't be so quick to walk away  
>Aviva: (Just think of me and you)<br>Don't be so quick to walk away  
>Aviva: (We could do something)<br>Don't be so quick to walk away  
>Aviva: (I like the way you look right now)<br>Don't be so quick to walk away  
>Aviva: (Come over here baby)<p>

Chris: Are you feeling me?  
>Let's do something<br>Let's make a bet  
>Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song (End Song)<p>

The man clapped, and Chris and Aviva turned to face the man. Aviva set the guitar down, and the man walked over to them. "Nice job you two. Take this card..." The man handed them a card, and Chris read it. The man left, and Aviva looked at the card. It read, "Meet me Studio Album 2pm Saturday." Aviva looked frazzled, and so did Chris. What was this card for?


End file.
